


Of Motorcycles and Meatballs

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Consent is Sexy, First Dates, Found Family, M/M, Otabek just wanted some time with Yuri, Playgrounds, Podium Family, Victor is a nosey shit, Victor makes poor choices, Yuuri just wanted a night in, boys in crop tops, looks like no one really gets what they want, parents being parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Yuri asks to go on a date with Otabek. Yuuri happily agrees, dreaming of a night in with his husband. Victor has other plans.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046686
Comments: 43
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

“Katsudon?” he looked up from the television. Yuri, standing there, not making eye contact. He was staring steadfastly down at his shoes.

“Yes?”

“CanIgooutwithBekatonight?” it came out all in one breath. He peered at his ward, hiding the coo when he saw his cheeks turning pink. 

“With Beka? Where to?”

“Dinner and maybe to the mall to walk around for awhile. He's got something to do tomorrow, and then he wanted to stay here tomorrow night.”

“Is your homework all done?” Yuuri stood up and stretched.

“Yeees,” he sighed. “And I got a B on that test from earlier, and Beka can't stay out super late. I'll leave my cell phone on and I promise not to ignore texts. I'll text every hour.”

“I don't see why not.” Yuuri shrugged. “I trust you.”

“Really,” Yuri froze. He honestly thought that there was going to be much more a fight in this. The older man just smiled and nodded, padding to the kitchen.

“If we're not going to have you, though, then I think I'll save the stroganoff for when Beka is here.” he mused to himself.

“We could bring you and Vitya back some supper? Since, you know, we'll already be out.” That was just too precious for words. Yuuri gave him one of those sappy looks that Yuri hated most of the time.   
He just made a fake gagging sound and looked away.  
“Don't make it into something it's not. It's just because we'd already be out doing something.”

“Well thanks anyway.” he laughed softly. “But no, sweetheart. I think we'll be fine. Vitya can order in if he wants something else.”

“What else would Vitya want?” the silver haired man came in, dabbing at his forehead with a towel that was hanging around his neck.

“Something for supper.”

“Aren't we having stroganoff?” he frowned.

“We will when Otabek comes to visit. But he and Yuri have plans tonight, so it's just you and I.”

“You have a date!” the older Russian squealed, reaching for his ward. He dragged the boy close to him, ignoring the way he shoved and squirmed trying to get away from him.  
“Oh, they grow up so fast!”

“Let go of me, old man!”

“Where are you going? How long will you be gone? What are you going to wear? Can I help you get ready?” the questions flew out of his mouth as he dragged the kid off the floor and spun him around in a circle.

“Quit it! Put me down, before you give yourself a heart attack!” he demanded. “Katusdon, help me.” it came out so close to a whine.

“Enough you two,” Yuuri waved his hand at them. Victor set him down as the blond straightened his clothes, giving him a dirty look.  
“Go get ready, Yura.”

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Victor asked with a thoughtful look as he sat at the table. He helped himself to an orange out of the bowl in the middle, peeling the skin easily.

“Why wouldn't it be? We like Otabek, and God knows Yuri likes him. He seems nice enough, doesn't he?”

“But Yura is so young...”

“He's old enough to go on a date. We can't keep him sheltered forever.”

“But do we really know what Otabek's intentions are?”

“I assume it's to get something for supper. Don't get caught in your head, old man.” he bumped Victor with his hip playfully as he went to start the kettle for tea.  
“Besides, now we'll have the whole evening to ourselves. Doesn't that sound nice?” he coaxed.

“It does sound nice. It always sounds nice to have time alone with you. But I like Yuri being here.”

“I like him being here, too. But he's a young man, and he's allowed to live his likely as safely as we can make it. He'll have his phone, he'll text.”

Victor got a thoughtful look on his face. It wasn't long before Yuri emerged from his room. He was wearing another pair of nearly impossibly tight jeans, and a cropped black top with leopard print accents. When he lifted his arms it gave peeks at his belly button.

“Will you held me detangle my hair?” he waved the brush at Victor.

That seemed to snap him out of whatever scheme he had, at least. He directed the boy to a chair and pushed down on his shoulders until he sat and began to brush, starting at the bottoms. Yuri sat, patient and still, watching as the brunet flitted around, finishing up making tea.

Victor finished brushing and fluffed the ends of the golden locks. Yuri really was a beautiful boy, he thought. He knew that most people attached the adjective 'handsome', but that just didn't fit. He was beautiful, he was breathtaking.

And he was going to go out alone with someone he had romantic feelings for.

It was terrifying. He left his hands on his ward's shoulders, realizing how thin they were, how delicate. It would be very easy to hurt him, if someone really wanted to. Beka would never, he told himself. He'd seen the way they looked at each other.

Beka wasn't that kind of boy.

He thought then about Yuri. Fragile, sweet Yuri. Yuri who hid all his feelings, buried them deep inside his heart. The boy thought that needing help, needing someone was weakness. He and Yuuri had only just begun to get him more settled and show him what it meant to be a family. He wouldn't want to lose that.

He knew how much Yuri wanted to be loved though. How much he wanted to feel love. Victor remembered being so young, when the idea of romantic love was so new and fresh. He recalled the sensation of realizing that his body was a gift, something that he could give or not give, as he saw fit. And the fact that his body could be used to express that romantic love.

How would that be for Yuri, he thought. Yuri who was still unsure of the idea of unconditional love, and what it really meant for someone to care about you enough to fight with you for the best things to happen for you. He swallowed hard and sank into a seat.

“Yuri?”

“Hmm?” he looked up from his phone, and Victor was taken again by how gorgeous he was. The way his hair framed his face, the sharp chin, the big green eyes. He swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath.

“You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. You know that, don't you?”

“What?” Yuri said, dumbly. A tingling started at the base of his spine, and he was beginning to think that this was going to be a rather uncomfortable conversation. 

“If you're ever dating someone, and they want to do something that you don't want to do, you can say no.”

“I know that.” he grumbled, cheeks going pink again. 

“I mean it,” he put his hand down on the table, staring at the kid until he dragged his eyes back up to Victor's.  
“You tell them no if you're not comfortable. If they love you, they'll only want to do things with you that both of you like. They won't want to hurt you.”

“Oh my God,” Yuri moaned. “I really don't want to have this conversation.”

“That's too bad! Because this is serious, and I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't tell you. I'd be doing you a disservice, and I won't do that. I won't let you be hurt, Yura.”

“My soul is leaving my body.” folded his arms on the table and put his head down. “Do we really have to do this?”

“Victor has a point.” Yuuri said softly. The tips of his ears were pink, but he solidered on. “If you're ever anywhere with anyone and you realize that you don't want to be there, you call us. We'll come get you, day or night. If you're ever with people you don't want to be with, we'll come get you. All you ever have to do is call.”

“What if it's super late and you've been sleeping?” he didn't lift his head.

“It doesn't matter. You being safe is more important than us sleeping.” Yuuri rubbed the back of his ward's exposed neck.  
“We care more about you. And if someone else cares about you, they'll care about your safety, too. They won't want to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable, hurt you, or get you into trouble in other ways.”

“What if it's something that they really want?” for someone who had wanted to stop the conversation, he sure had a lot of questions. Maybe they should have tried to do this earlier. At least they were having it now, and it appeared the kid was listening.

“Then it'll be something they'll talk with you about afterwards, instead of forcing it on you. Those—ah, actions, are best done when everyone is happy and enjoying it.” he cleared his throat. No one here was comfortable at the moment.

“What if I really want someone to like me?” his voice was soft and uncertain. It was just what Victor had been afraid of. He put his hand on Yuri's shoulder, waited for the kid to turn his head towards him. He touched his cheek.

“That's not the best way to get someone to like you. And if someone really likes you, they won't rush you, or push you. You'll take it all in your own time, the best way for both of you. Do you understand that, malyutka?”

“Maybe,” he said softly. 

Victor and Yuuri locked eyes across the table, Victor's hand still on their ward's back, rubbing in small circles. They were all quiet for a few moments. They knew that their words were sinking in, held weight with the kid. But they couldn't make him apply those words to his real life. They could only prepare him and hope for the best.

The door bell rang then, Makkachin racing for the door. Yuuri stood and went to answer it.

“Come on, Otabek.” he greeted warmly. The young man stepped in, petting the poodle, who happily leaned against his legs, tail wagging. In the kitchen, Victor looked at his ward and stood up, extending his hand. Yura took it and let himself be pulled up.

“Hi, Yuri,” the young man stood up straight when the blond walked in. 

“Hi, Beka,” he was turning pink again, but turned and put on his jacket and wriggled into his shoes instead.

“Got your phone?” Yuuri asked with a smile. The kid waved it at him and then shoved it in his pocket.  
“All right, answer it if we call. Not too late, okay?”

“All right,” he turned towards the door with his friend. He gave an awkward wave, and Beka nodded at Victor and Yuuri as he left. They stood alone by the door for just a moment. A slow, dark smile spread across his face, and he reached up to pull off his glasses.

“Looks like we have the place to ourselves for awhile.” he purred.

“We do...” Victor pulled his husband close to him. “And that's the best reason to get dressed and follow them.”

“Er, one more time?” he squeaked, blinking in confusion.

“We follow them!” Victor repeated, gleefully. “Don't you want to know how he does on his first date?”

“That's a terrible idea! We don't even know where they're going.” he looked scandalized.

“There's maybe a tracker for his location.” Victor confessed.

“What? Why would you do that?”

“Remember when he went out and we didn't know where he was? I'm not taking a risk like that again. If he shows me he can handle it, I'll take it off and he'll never know the difference.”

“Victor,” Yuuri face palmed. “That's all a horrible idea.”

“Well, enjoy your night in alone!” Victor gave him a heart shaped smile and reached for his keys. Yuuri paused for a moment. Better to chase after Victor though, and hopefully keep him from doing something super embarrassing. Yuri would kill him, and he wouldn't blame the kid.

“Let me get my shoes on.” he grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek have an adorable little date! But

Riding on the bake of Otabek's bike was amazing. Yuri loved it. He loved strapped on the helmet. He loved climbing on and wrapping his arms around the other boy. He loved when they took a corner, and it was a reason for him to give his friend a squeeze. It was a reason for him to nestle close to him, and take in Beka's smell of leather and wind and his heavy cologne that he only used little bits of.

“I'm glad you could come out. Are you sure Yuuri and Victor don't mind?”

“Why should they?” Yuri shrugged as he climbed off the bike and took off the helmet he'd been lent. He smoothed down his hair.  
“I'm not a little kid.”

“Didn't say you were.” he shrugged. They headed into the restaurant, a casual little place that promised pasta. Yuri loved pasta. He loved thick sauces, especially alfredo, with it's decadent creamy flavor.   
“Is this okay?”

“It's perfect.” Yuri smiled and opened his menu as they were seated, immediately searching out the chicken alfredo.   
“Yuuri said he'd make stroganoff when you come to stay.” he said shyly.

“That's nice of him. Are you sure it's okay for me to stay?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “They don't mind. I think they're happy I have a friend.” he felt his face heating up. What a stupid thing to say!  
“Not that you're my friend. I mean... We are... friends. Right? Friends? It's just that you're also...” he trailed off. Beka looked at him, amused. “Will you say something? Anything? For God's sake, Beka, why are you letting me continue to talk?”

“I like hearing you talk. And listening to you dig yourself into a hole. It's charming.”

“Shut up!” Yuri hissed. Just then, the water came with a basket of bread and glasses of water. They gave their orders and were left alone at the table. Yuri ran his fingernails along the tablecloth. He made sure to sit up straight, knowing that Yuuri would shake his head at him if he were there anytime he began to slouch. 

“I'm glad to be here, though. Especially when you're not in trouble.”

“Do you have to bring that up?” he mumbled. “So embarrassing.” Otabek just laughed a bit and buttered a piece of bread before puttig it on Yuri's plate.

“Eat, it's delicious.”

“Well,” Victor whispered in Yuuri's ear, from their table across the dining room, tucked just so that they'd need to crane their necks to really see the young couple. “I can't say I'm happy about the motorcycle. But I do like that he buttered the bread for him. That's romantic.”

“It would be significantly more romantic if we weren't here.” Yuuri said, feeling a little desperate. To his surprise, a piece of bread was placed on his plate.

“Your blood sugar must be low. You always get cranky when it does.”

“It is not! And I do not! I'm not cranky.” he pouted, but picked up the bread and took a full bites. It was good, a crusty, warm bread, with a nice soft inside. He had to say, Otabek really did know how to pick a nice place.

“Look, Yuri is giggling.” Victor squealed. “I wonder what kind of joke Beka told. I wish we were closer, then we could hear.”

“I don't want to hear. There are some things that children are meant to be able to keep from their parents. Would you like it if Mama and Dad came on a date with us?”

“Well, maybe. He seems like he could be a good time if he drank enough. Kinda like you.” Victor nudged his husband. Yuuri was caught between laughing and burying his face in his hands. They gave their order to the waiter, both wanting spaghetti bolognese. They even got Parmesan on top, fresh and fragrant.

“Come on Victor, we can still get this to go.” Yuuri coaxed, as he peered at his ward, and the way he was reaching across the table to touch Otabek's arm, a feather light brushing. That flirty little touch that he'd seen so many times, that Victor had done to him so many times.

Yuri was obviously enchanted. Whatever Otabek was talking about must have been extremely fascinating. He was listening to fully, his eyes tracking Otabek's lips. Yuuri wondered if he had looked like that, when Victor came to him. He wondered if he'd ever been so entranced.

Likely I was worse, he told himself. Likely anyone could have read it written across my face. No one Mari rolled her eyes at me all the time. I deserved it. Wandering around like a love sick teenager when I was a full grown man.

But it suited Yuri so well! It lit up the dark shadows that were always hiding behind his eyes. And the way that he smiled, so innocent, so carefree! How long had it been since Yuri last smiled like that? If this was the way that Otabek made him feel, well, then Yuuri was ready to set him up a permanent bed in Victor's office. 

“Aww, look at that!” Victor cooed. Yuuri snapped out of his reverie, lifted out of his seat just a little bit and looked. Otabek was constructing the perfect bite on his fork and offering it to Yuri. The pink of his cheeks at the tips of his ears as he leaned forward and accepted the bite.  
“If only they could kiss over a spaghetti noodle!”

“This is not a Disney flick.” Yuuri groaned. “Now finish so we can go home before they see us and he hates us forever. He'd smother us in our sleep, and I don't blame him. I kind of want to smother us in our sleep.”

“Oh, hush. You're making such a big deal out of nothing.”

Otabek was grinning now, and it was so lovely to see on his face, too. The kid was normally fairly stoic. Yuuri wondered if there was anyone else that would make him react that way. The waiter was back at their table, and Yuri's eyes were roving around the room. Victor and Yuuri ducked down a little bit, trying to curl into the shadows. 

“Does tiramisu sound okay? I should have asked, sorry.” Otabek sounded a little uncomfortable. “I just thought that we'd both enjoy it.”

“That's fine.” Yuri waved it off. He squinted, tempted to stand up and get a better look at the croner of the restaurant.

“Is something the matter?”

“I guess not.” he shrugged. “The couple in the corner just looked like someone, that's all.”

“Well, everyone is someone.” Otabek peered over. “They don't look like anyone I know.”

“Whatever,” Yuri shrugged it off. Their tiramisu arrived shortly. He focused on the dessert.

“I make good choices.” Otabek said softly. Yuri just nodded as he formed a nice bite. Instead of putting it in his mouth, he cupped his hand under the fork and reached over to offer it to his friend. Beka leant over and wrapped his lips around the fork, taking the bite off with a slide.

“You make wonderful choices.” Yuri said softly. 

“This is getting too romantic.” Victor declared. “I'm going to go over there and--.”

“And what?” Yuuri put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place. “Tell him that we followed them on a date, but we promise we're not being weird or creepy? Make that one work, Vitya.” he snorted. The Russian seemed to melt into his seat.

“I like them being cutesy. I don't like the being so romantic. This is too grown up. I don't like it, Yuuri.”

“Well, I'm not going to go over there and stop them.”

They ate their cake quietly, trading bites. It was rather intimate, Yuuri had to confess. He really, really didn't want to be seeing this. This was something that belonged to the two of them, and he really shouldn't be seeing this.

The check was dropped, and both Yuri and Otabek reached for it. 

“I can pay half.” Yuri offered.

“I invited you out. So I will be paying.” he slipped his card into the leather holder and waited for the waiter to take it.  
“But you can pay for the next thing.”

“Oh?” Yuri looked interested. As soon as Beka had signed, they were out again, heading for the bike. He did glance over his shoulder at that table in the corner, but the couple was entranced in each other, and he couldn't make out their faces,  
“Where are we going, Beka?”

“If I tell you, would it be a surprise?”

“They're already going!” Victor squealed, pulling his face away from Yuuri's. “We have to hurry, flag down the waiter.”

“I wanted some tiramisu.” Yuuri pouted as Victor hurried and paid. “Can't we just leave them well enough alone? I highly doubt they'll be going into a dark alley to paw at each other. And he's not driving a car, so they can't go parking or anything.”

“No, I want to know what happens next!”

They landed in an arcade of all places. Yuuri could not think of a place he wanted to be less. The lights, the sound, the surging teenagers huddled around the machines. He thought, longingly, of home, with the music that Victor would put on. The way that they could dance in their socks across the kitchen floor. The way they could be owning that space right now.

“A claw machine!” Victor cried, heading for it. “I bet I can win that.” he pointed to a purple stuffed animal that might have been a duck. It looked like it was living in misery, smashed against the glass there.

“Don't, let me get it.” he was, at least, fairly skilled in these games.

Otabek and Yuri were in another section, having found the dancing game. Yuri slipped in a token and offered his hand to Beka. The other boy just shook his head and put a token into the other half of the game.

There was something fun about dancing this way, Otabek thought. Different from ballet or club dancing. Closer to ice skating. He watched the screen, moving his feet as directed, but out of the corner of his eye, he watched Yuri. E watched the way his hair bounced in time with his movements, watched the way his eyes were shining. 

He's beautiful, Otabek though, then turned his head to the screen, hoping the other boy couldn't read his thoughts. 

“Oh look!” Victor yanked at Yuuri. “I want to try.”

“Are you nuts? We can't get that close to them. They'll know we're here.”

“So we were just in the neighborhood.”

“Why would that ever happen? Why would we, two grown men, just happen be in the neighborhood and decide to come into an arcade?”

“Games aren't just for kids.” he frowned.

“Well, this is for kids, and this silliness is for the kids, so we should just go home.”

“One round,” Victor begged. He sighed and held his husband back so the other couple could wander towards skee-ball. He noticed how their hands brushed against each other, their pinkies tangling together. 

“Come on,” Yuuri grumbled, dragging him to the machine. He was—good at it. Actually. Quite good. It shouldn't have been a surprise, not given how much he liked to dance.

“Not fair. Play me again!” Victor demanded. He reached for their little plastic cup of tokens and put in two more, and the game began again. He blew Victor's score out of the water, and before he could protest, tokens were fed in again.  
“Again,”

He barely had time to think. The back of his neck felt tingly and hot. There were bodies in his peripheral vision. They were attracting a crowd, and that was not exactly going to work for their incognito status. 

“You're really good!” a young boy said loudly, eyes shining. Yuuri blushed, trying to climb off the machine. This was pushing the limits. They were sure to get--

“Victor!” an enraged shout. “What in the world are you doing here?” they froze, cringing as they turned. 

A bright red Yuri, with his hands clenched in fists. Otabek standing behind them, looking caught somewhere between amused and annoyed.

“Hi, Yura.” Victor said sheepishly. “We were—around? We just popped in. We only just got here. Is this where you came on your date?”

“If you just got here,” his voice was low and dangerous. “Then where did you get that?” he pointed to the unfortunate stuffy Yuuri had won him.

“Well....” Victor swallowed. Yuuri wanted to shrink into himself.

“Get out!” he roared. Victor snatched his husband and scurried off to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the events.

The couple hurried home. Victor threw the duck thing between them on the seat, where it laid on its back, staring up at them with it's forlorn plastic eyes. Yuuri flipped it over so at least he didn't have to look it in the face. Horrid little thing, really.

They were quiet when they got home. The air was tense, and Yuuri knew that they were both waiting. How much outrage? What kind of storm would Yuri bring. They sat on the couch, not really watching television when the door opened.

“You two!” Yuri was in the living room in seconds, pointing. “Tell me what the hell just happened?”

“First of all, we love you.” Victor began.

“Cut the crap.” he demanded with a sneer. Well, he certainly wasn't one to beat around the bush, was he? Although that was so typical of Yuri.

“We just wanted to know what you were doing and if you were safe.” he said weakly.

“If you didn't trust me and Beka, then you shouldn't have let us out like that. How did you even manage to find us?” his fists were clenched at his side. Victor and Yuuri exchanged a guilty look. Yuuri wondered if his husband intended to lie. And if he did, would he manage to come out with the truth?

“There is an app...” Victor began. Yuri stared. “An app that tells me where you are.”

“You—put a tracking app? On my phone?” his voice had dropped from rage to disbelief. “How could you do such a thing?”

“Because it wasn't that long ago you slipped out of the house and went where you weren't supposed to go, was it?” Victor shot back. “And Yuuri was having a panic attack and I had to leave him to go haul your ass home, didn't I?”

“I made one mistake and now you have to spy on me?”

“Well, I can't always trust you to make the best choices, can I?”

“If you feel that way, then you shouldn't have let me go out.”

“So now it's our fault for letting you try and earn our trust back?” Victor raised an eyebrow. “What? You want us to lock you up in your room and throw away the key?”

“Better that than you humiliating me in front of strangers and Beka.” he crossed his arms. “You lied to me.”

“I did not,” Victor argued. “You never asked me if I had a tracker on your phone, so I wasn't lying.”

“You lied by omission!” Yuri stomped his foot. “And even if you did tell me that you had a tracker on me, you never told me that you'd be following me around. That's a whole different level of creepy   
and weird.”

“Yuri, I have the right to know where you are.”

“Not like that!”

“All right, you two, all right.” Yuuri stood up, looking very tired. “That's enough. Yuri, sit down, Victor stop talking. We're going to sort this out nicely like a family.” he went to the kitchen and came back with a drink for all of them.

“Families don't stalk each other.” Yuri snarled as he accepted his cup. Yuuri's lip went into a tight line and he sat down next to Victor.

“We weren't stalking you.” he began. Yuri just stared at him. “Okay, maybe going to the places Otabek took you on a date were a little on the stalking side. Maybe that was a little creepy and weird. I can give you that much. I can understand why you were uncomfortable with that. And we shouldn't have done that.”

“Thank you,” he gave Victor a dirty look.

“But!” he raised his hand. “I'm not sure I entirely disagree with the tracker.”

“You what?” they both turned and looked at him. Yuuri left out a heavy sigh.

“Victor has a point. You did run off. And we told you that there would be some consequences for that. I do think that Victor should have told you about it. We should have made it perfectly clear to you. Hiding it was not acceptable. It was dishonest, and we always want to be honest with you.”

“But why would a tracker ever be acceptable either?”

“Because sometimes it is hard to regain trust, Yura. And it is something that we're working on and we'll continue to work on.” he curled his head legs on the couch.  
“And the tracker is for everyone's safety. What if we were somewhere skating and got separated? We could find you. What if... someone snatched you?”

“No one is kidnapping a figure skater.” he snorted.

“Especially you.” Victor grumbled. “They'd hand you right back, you're so ornery.”

“Enough, Vitya.” Yuuri rubbed his forehead for a second. “Of course someone would kidnap Yuri, he's lovely.”

“This is getting to be a strange conversation.” the kid announced. “And I don't think I like the way it's going.”

“Right,” the brunet agreed. “What we're trying to say here, Yuri, is I think it's best if the tracker stays on for now.”

“Why, so you can continue to violate my privacy?” he demanded. “So you can continue to chase me whenever I go on a date somewhere? So you can embarrass me half to death? Is that what you want to do with the tracker?”

“No, we shouldn't have done that. And I apologize, sweetheart. We shouldn't have followed you around or gone to the arcade. If we really wanted to make sure you were safe, we should have just left well enough alone unless you had given us a reason to worry.”

Yuri seemed slightly mollified and shoved himself back in the chair, arms still crossed over his chest. Victor even seemed to melt a little bit. They were quiet, sipping at their drinks as they did so. Yuuri looked at his husband.

“I am sorry that we embarrassed you.” he finally sighed. “Yuuri is right, as always. If we had wanted to know where you were, we could have just checked the tracker and left well enough alone. It wasn't fair to follow you around like that.”

“No, it wasn't.” Yuri stood up. “Do I really need to keep the tracker on?”

“I think so.” Victor sighed.

“Because I'm bad, or because you're scared?”

“Because it makes us feel better.” Yuuri supplied. “It isn't because you're bad. You made a mistake that one time. And you haven't given us one other reason not to trust you, okay?” he looked thoughtful. “Maybe we should all have them on our phone in case we get separated or something happens. Would that make you feel better, sweetheart?”

“A little bit.” he shrugged and walked to a window, not watching them. They were quiet for a minute, letting him process.  
“As long as it's not because I'm bad.”

“You're not bad, Yura.” Victors voice, kinder and softer than he usually showed other people. “Making one mistake doesn't make you bad. It is true that there are some things that you paid the consequence for. But that's part of growing up.”

“I guess.” he turned then. “I didn't know you were so good at dancing games, Katsudon.”

“Please don't remind me.” he groaned, slouching down on the couch and covering his face. “I'm sure the whole city was watching me.”

“Not the whole city, just most of the people eighteen and under!” Victor teased. Yuri smiled, then had a faraway look in his eye. The two older men just looked at him for a second.

“I think I can forgive you. I don't think you really meant any harm, even if you're too old for that kind of thing.”

“Hey!” Victor protested.

“Why would you follow us around anyway? Wouldn't you rather have stayed home and drank wine and danced in the living room and been gross when no one else was around to judge you? Or make   
faces or gag at you? Doesn't that sound like a much nicer night than chasing your kid around?”

“It did! It sounded like a great night, and it is exactly what I wanted.” Yuuri threw his hands in the air. “He's the one that wanted to follow you around.” he jerked his head towards Victor.

“You have betrayed me. And I am going to bed. Good night, you two.” he flounced off to the room he shared with Yuuri, the door closing softly. 

“You should think about going to bed too, kiddo.” Yuuri stood up and began to collect their cups. The blond just nodded and headed to his room. The older man stood in the kitchen, rinsing their dishes and filling the machine with soap. He'd put everything away when he was making breakfast. 

He padded to the bedrooms, pausing in front of Yuri's door. He peered inside. His ward was sitting on the bed, looking out the window. It was a nice, clear night, but of course with the city lights, you couldn't see very many stars. He opened the door and stepped in.

“Can't sleep, kiddo?”

“No,” Yuri confessed. He was hugging his pillow as he stared. Yuuri came and sat on the edge of the bed, watching the kid. He took in the pink of his cheeks, and the serene look that had fallen over him. He was reminded at how beautiful Yuri really was. It almost heart his heart, but he managed to swallow that down.

“Did you have a good time tonight? Other than realizing that Victor and I were there at the arcade with you?” 

“I really did,” Yuri looked down at the pillow, smiling a secret sort of smile. Yuuri recognized that smile from Victor's face.  
“It was nice.”

“Yeah? Did he kiss you goodnight?” Yuuri teased. The younger man blushed and groaned, but there was a certain light in his eye that made the brunet think he was onto something.  
“Where'd he kiss you?”

“On my lips,” he giggled a little, blushing just a little bit darker.

“Was that the first time?”

“Yeah,” he clutched the pillow tighter. “And I thought that I was going to do it wrong. Maybe I did do it wrong.” he was babbling, a little bit, but Yuuri didn't have the heart to try and stop him.  
“I felt like Beka didn't mind though. Like he was just happy to be there with me. Like he was just happy to kiss me.”

“That's what it should feel like, kiddo.” Yuuri smiled.

“And then he told me good night and to go inside. I didn't really want to. I wanted to stay out there and keep kissing him.”

“Did you like kissing him?” he asked, feeling a little breathless. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it coming from the kid himself. He knew, really that Yuri had liked it. But hearing it would make him feel better. Knowing Yuri hadn't been uncomfortable or forced, although he knew that Beka wouldn't do anything like that. 

“Of course!” Yuir buried his face in the pillow. Yuuri laughed soft and stood up, peeling back the covers. 

“Come on, bud. Come lay down. It's late.” he coaxed. Yuri laid his pillow down and then climbed into bed, letting his guardian pull the blankets up over him. Yuuri fussed with the pillows and blankets for a few moments.  
“Don't grow up too fast,” Yuuri whispered as he kissed his forehead. “I don't think Vitya could handle it.”

“What about you?”

“I can't handle it either.” he admitted. “I know I can keep you safe this way.” he smiled, letting their foreheads touch for a moment.  
“I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too. Even if you are better at the dancing game than me.”


End file.
